Currently, array substrates of high-level medium or small size Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) products mostly employ Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) process technology. However, the fluctuation of the LTPS process would cause drifts of threshold voltages of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) devices, such as to cause currents for driving the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) devices unstable and thus decrease the display quality of pictures. A pixel compensation circuit in the prior art is a 6T1C circuit consisting of 6 TFTs and one capacitor, whose circuit diagram is as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, VDD is a high voltage level signal, VSS is a low voltage level signal, Data is a data signal, Gate is a gate control signal, Reset is an initialization control signal, Vinit is an initialization voltage level signal, EM is a signal for controlling OLED light-emitting whose voltage is supplied by the light-emitting circuit of the OLED panel. However, it is not easy to arrange 6 TFTs and one capacitor in one pixel. It is required to make the TFT devices very small, and thus the performance requirement of the TFT devices is relatively high. On the other hand, it is not possible to further reduce the pixel pitch when 6 TFTs and one capacitor are arranged in one pixel.
As shown in FIG. 2, a number of elements required to be arranged in two pixels in the horizontal direction according to the 6T1C circuit in the prior art are two data signal lines (Data v1 and Data v2), twelve TFTs, two capacitors, one gate control signal Gate line, one light-emitting control signal EM line, one high voltage level signal VDD line, one initialization voltage level signal Vinit line, and one initialization control signal Reset line. There are two OLEDs OLED1 and OLED2 in FIG. 2, whose cathodes are both connected to the low voltage level signal VSS line. FIG. 2 is a circuit principle diagram for two pixels arranged horizontally. The pixel arrangement in the horizontal direction is similar to the pixel arrangement in the vertical pixel arrangement. Therefore, similarly, a number of elements required to be arranged in two pixels in the vertical direction are one data signal line, twelve TFTs, two capacitors, two gate control signal lines, one light-emitting control signal line, one high voltage level signal line, and one initialization voltage level signal.
In conclusion, in the prior art, twelve TFTs and two capacitors are required to be arranged in two pixels.